navafandomcom-20200222-history
Nava
|- | colspan="3" style="line-height:1.2em; text-align:center;"|'Motto: '''For the law, the liberty of the land |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Capital''' |Nava City |- class="mergedbottomrow" ! colspan="2"|Largest city |Ohiutuinu |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle; white-space:nowrap;"|Official language(s) |English Navani |- | colspan="2"|Recognised national languages | style="vertical-align:middle;"|Arabic Spanish German |- ! colspan="2"|Demonym |Navan |- ! colspan="3"|Leaders |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|President |Hakim Nassour |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|Vice President |TBA |- ! colspan="2"|Legislature |Congress |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|Upper house |Senate |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|Lower house |House of Representatives |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Population |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|2019 census |54,145,238 |- | colspan="2"|'HDI' (2019) |0.895 (very high) |- | colspan="2"|'GDP '(nominal) |total: $1,888,453 per capita: $34,878 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;"|Currency |Navan haruthi (NVH) |- ! colspan="2"|Date formats |DD\MM\YYYY |- ! colspan="2"|Time Zone |Navan Standard Time (UTC -2) |- ! colspan="2"|Drives on the |right |- ! colspan="2"|ISO 3166 code |NV |- ! colspan="2"|Internet TLD |.nv |- ! colspan="2"|Calling code | +28 |} The Republic of Nava is a nation located on one large island and several smaller ones in the northern Atlantic Ocean, to the west of the Azores on the Mid-Atlantic Ridge. The capital is Nava City and the largest city is Ohiutuinu. The nation has a population of 54,145,238. The official languages of Nava are English and Navani. Nava is a member of the UN, European Neighbourhood Policy, Organization of American States, African Union (observer) and the CWCR and co-established it with Ostrobia. History Nava was first settled by Navani people at least 10,000 years ago. The Navani people mostly remained west of the Great Eastern Desert; the eastern coast was first settled by Arabs during the Middle Ages. There are some ruins in northeastern Nava near Horoni which suggest Nava was briefly settled during the Greco-Roman era, but said settlements do not seem to have lasted long or spread beyond the Horoni area. The first European colonisation of Nava occurred during the 17th century, mainly by the United Kingdom and Spain, and there were several conflicts involving the Navani during that period and later. The United Kingdom militarily took over Spain's territories in the 18th century, but the Arab settlements of the east coast remained independent. With aid from the United States, Navans waged a war of independence from the United Kingdom in the 1820s and won, with Nava formally becoming independent in 1827. The east coast settlements voluntarily joined Nava in 1845, but the Bay Islands were not incorporated until the 1880s; the Bay Islands retain some special autonomy within Nava, and there have been several movements attempting to achieve independence for them in the 20th and 21st centuries. The east coast settlements also initially had special autonomy before becoming full states and also retain some independence movements among their Arab population. In January 1983, both Ostrobia and Nava created the CWCR by forming a "special membership group" which only comprised of Nava and Ostrobia, but soon expanded to other wikicountries. The CWCR original aim was to improve both living standards and political standards between the two similar countries which both Nava and Ostrobia experienced political turmoil during the 60s and 70s. Geography Nava consists of the "mainland", with several smaller islands and disputed regions around it. The Great Western Bay, which includes three relatively large islands (known as the Bay Islands), is a dominant feature on the western shore. The eastern third of the mainland is dominated by the Great Eastern Desert and is sparsely populated, except for coastal regions (the east coast includes several large cities). The largest mountain chain is the Southern Mountains in the southwest, which includes five peaks over five kilometers in height. Administrative divisions Nava is divided into thirteen provinces and four special regions, which are the capital district and the three Bay Islands; the Bay Islands are also referred to as territories or autonomous regions. Below is a map showing the province borders. When Nava's provinces were originally created upon the nation's independence in 1827, there were only six: Bay West, Central North Province, Central Province, Far South Province, Southcentral Province and Southern Bayland. Eastcentral Land, Northeast Cape Province and Southeast Cape Province were not part of Nava yet (they joined Nava in 1845, were then governed as territories until 1930 and were then a single Eastern Province before being split in 1958), Northwest Cape Province was governed as a territory until 1947, Upper Centralland was part of Central Province until 1904 and the no longer extant Far South Province was split into modern-day Midland of South West, Southcentral Cape Province and Southwest Cape Province in 1898. Economy The economy of Nava is one of the largest economies in the world, it is a high income country with a high economic growth. It primary exports semiconductors, electronic products, coconut oil, petroleum products and fruits. Its major trading partners are the United States, Ostrobia, Spain, Portugal, Germany, United Kingdom and Morrocco. Its unit of currency is the Navan haruthi. Demographics Cities The largest cities in Nava are Ohiutuinu, Uilavan (both in the Ohiutuinu Metropolitan Area in Bay West), Norahebva (in Eastcentral Land), Porira City (in the Porira special region) and Novatura (in Southeast Cape Province). The 53 largest cities in Nava (referred to as "The 53" and sometimes as "The 50", excluding the Bay Islands cities Porira City, Vaza City and Eiyaya City) are often considered as a group because there is a significant gap between them and smaller cities in terms of population: the 53rd most populous city, Clog, is two and a half times more populous than the the 54th. A full list of Navan cities sorted by population can be found here. There are also several multi-city metropolitan areas, a list of which can be found here. Government Nava is governed by a President and a bicameral Congress. The upper chamber of the Congress is called the Senate and, somewhat similarly to the U.S. Senate, consists of three senators elected from each province, for a total of 39 voting senators (there is also one non-voting delegate from each of the four special regions, giving 43 total members). Like U.S. Senators, Navan Senators have terms of six years, and every two years there is an election for one Senator from each province. The lower chamber of the Congress is called the House of Representatives, and is roughly six times as large as the Senate, with 250 members. Unlike the U.S. House of Representatives, Navan representatives are elected proportionally from a nationwide vote. The President is elected separately from the Congress, and each province also has a Governor. The President has terms of four years and the House of Representatives has terms of two years, the same term lengths as in the United States despite the different election method of the House. Like in the U.S., presidential elections take place using an Electoral College including delegates from each province and the Capital District (but not the Bay Islands). The similarities between the Navan presidential and congressional structure and that of the United States originates from the fact, that in 1827 and soon after, the founders of Nava directly took inspiration for their political structure from the United States. The cabinet/government consists of the Vice President and ministries and departments; the ministries are top-level divisions while departments are sub-ministries with more specific focuses. Ministers are appointed from the Senate by the President while underministers (department chairs) are elected from and by the House of Representatives. The two main political parties of Nava are the leftist Social Party and the rightist Conservative Party. Other notable parties include the Muslim Party, the Green Party and the Liberal Party. Category:Countries Category:Nava